


Meet the In-Laws

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Neuro terrorises Hiromi to stop treating Nagisa like shit, Pre-Relationship, Yako and Neuro are Karma's parents, for Nagisa, for karmagisa, for neuroyako, going differently, in the background - Freeform, no beta we die like men, teacher-parents meeting, who kinda meets his future in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Nagisa meets Karma's parents for the first time.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Katsuragi Yako/Nougami Neuro
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Meet the In-Laws

It was surprising for Nagisa, to say the least, that both of Karma's parents were present for the Parent-Teacher meeting. It was, after all, the first time he was seeing them himself, despite having visited Karma at his home so many times before. So he sets himself to do what he feels he does best: observe.

Karma's mother looks average in height and hair, but she has this smile that in a way, speaks of a woman who had seen a lot of things. Tired, but in a wizened way, not common to someone as young looking as her. Karma’s father, on the other hand, was an extremely tall man, with a mischievous grin. It felt like this person was a bigger trouble than Karma is. At first glance, it’s him that feels it’s who Karma takes after.

Karma’s parents come out just before his own mother comes in. The first thing his father does is ruffle his hair. “I see you’ve been causing trouble. Good job.” he jokes. 

His mother instead, sighs. “Neuro. What did we say before about provoking people?”

“That it’s fun?” both Karma and his dad say at the same time, which makes her facepalm. 

“Well” Karma clears his throat, “that’s my friend Nagisa. Nagisa, these are my parents.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nagisa says. “I’m Shiota Nagisa.”

“Oh? Karma’s boyfriend?” Karma’s father says, and Nagisa is sure he’s saying that to rile him up.

“Dad! I still haven’t asked him out or anything!”

“Karma, that’s unusual for you to not say anything yet.” his mum says, worryingly.

“I was going to, soon.” Karma mutters.

“I’d suggest a London marriage.” his father says. “We’ll arrange it.”

“IT'S STILL TOO EARLY FOR MARRIAGE, DAD!” Karma protests.

That's a big revelation for Nagisa. He had no idea that Karma was interested in him in that way. Well, interested enough to tell his parents about it. And while Karma was right that it was too early for marriage, it was just the right time to try out a relationship.

"I wouldn't mind trying out a relationship." he blurts out, then gets shocked by the realisation that he said that aloud and they heard him. 

The first to react is Karma, hugging him and giving him a kiss on his left cheek. Karma's parents smile at them, while also clapping their hands.

"Karma… I know that's maybe too much to ask but, can we keep our relationship secret, for now? I don't want my mother to try anything extreme." he says quietly, and he knows Karma understands well what he means.

"Don't worry about it." he tries to reassure him. "I think I have a plan. And nobody is going to get hurt, I promise. Not even a single hair of your mother's will be out of place."

"You promise?" 

"Yes. In fact, I think dad has an idea." Karma claims, and his mother sighs again.

Trully, a tired woman. "Damned telepathy. I feel so left out when you two do that." she mutters to no-one but herself -Nagisa catches it anyway. "Well, since this might take a while, would you like a family dinner with us, Nagisa-kun? At our house." 

Nagisa agrees, but it takes him a while to realise that Karma's dad hadn't followed them back home, until he was already there.

-//-

Being at Karma's home always made Nagisa feel at ease. This time however, he felt a bit tense. Maybe it was because he was finally meeting with Karma's parents.

"Ah, finally at home." Karma's mum sighs in relief, taking out the wig she was wearing. Nagisa is surprised that he didn't realise earlier that she was wearing one. And then, it takes him one more moment to realise  _ who _ she really is.

She has her phone at hand, clicking away and, as Nagisa (correctly, he finds out later) assumes she's placing an enormous food order. 

"Didn't Korosensei figure out you both were in disguise?" Karma asks in an amused tone.

"Well, if he called us out on it, we could have done the same." Karma's father states in a very matter-of-factly way, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He's obviously very aware of Nagisa's reaction, or rather his attempt at showing one. "Oh I like you. You'll just fit right in." he comments with some sort of pride in his words.

"Daaaaaad, don't tease my boyfriend." Karma whines, then turns to Nagisa. “So yeah, that’s my family. What do you think? Can you handle us?”

Meanwhile, the food has arrived and is set. “Well, it’s still better than, you know.” Nagisa replies, only for Karma to hug him.

“I’m here for you, we all are.” Karma says with a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Karma. I appreciate it a lot.”


End file.
